Identifying the competencies (knowledge, skills, abilities, and other characteristics) essential to a given profession may help to provide a common language and lens for assessing job performance and provide a clear structure for professional growth and development. The Implementation and Assessment of Competencies for Teachers and Caregivers Serving Infants and Toddlers (ITTCC) project will examine existing efforts -- across states, institutes of higher education, professional organizations, and programs-- related to competencies for teachers and caregivers serving infants and toddlers. The ITTCC project will explore approaches to the implementation and assessment of competencies, building a conceptual foundation for measurement, research, and evaluation. The project will draw on knowledge and expertise in competency modeling from industrial-organizational psychology, as well as from relevant caregiving professions that have developed, implemented, and assessed competencies. This effort will support the Administration for Children and Families in its efforts to improve the quality of care for infants and toddlers in community-based child care and Early Head Start.